Until Tommorrow
by Mysterious
Summary: A short G/B fic. Just read to find out. Please Review!


*Until Tomorrow*

A/U

Authors note: My second Goten and Bra fic. So, please be gentle and Review!

I lay asleep, and stare at the beauty next to me. She is my Love, my one and only. She has always been there when I needed her. I guess this is why I love her as much as I do. 

She loved me for me, and excepted my faults. I have known her all my life, and I never once saw her as more then just a friend. 

Until the day we were trapped in an elevator for six hours. We were both going to meet Trunks and Pan at their office, to invite them for dinner. We haven't seen much of them since they became a couple. It wasn't a real shocker. They have always had strong feelings for each other, and were always too shy to admit it to one another. But when they did, Every one was really happy, when they made it official. 

They were happy, and that was all that mattered, but I did let it be known to Trunks if he broke my Nieces heart, he would not be giving it to another. If you know what I mean? 

That day was one day neither of us would forget. It's strange how one moment you're the best of friends then something unexpected changes every thing you ever knew. I am not complaining. I am far from that. I mean who would complain to have someone as beautiful as her loving; a simple man like myself. I never knew she felt that way for me, she never shown anything to suggest those feelings. 

Hell, I wasn't expecting to be trapped for six hours to spill my every thought out to my best friend. I do tell her everything and could always go to her when I need something or just someone to talk to, but this was a lot different. This was beyond normal day chat. This was a feeling I just didn't know I could give back to her.

I have told her about every girl, I have ever gone out with and now she is telling me that she has deep feelings for me of all people. I have always been very protective of Bra since I could remember. I guess it was that I always thought no guy was ever good for her. There were times I would bet the guy to a pulp so that he would just stay away; of coarse I would never tell her that. She would kill me.

But that day, looking into her eyes and seeing that she was in fact in love with me. I couldn't deny what I have always felt for her. We both decided to give it a try. It was the best thing I could have ever agreed to work on. 

It's been three wonderful and extraordinary years. We are still a couple and we grow stronger with each coming day. I love to watch her sleep. It is the one time of the day where I can admire the goddess in her best attire. 

I love this woman more then anything or anyone in this Universe. She has and will always be the only one for me. I look back at that day, and was grateful we had a chance to let go of are feelings towards one another, because if we never did. I wouldn't have the pleasure of being this beauties love.

Tomorrow we will announce something very special to the both of us to are family and Friends. I can't wait to see the faces in are mothers when they hear the great news. 

When she told me, I was shocked at first, but then it hit me to a point I was jumping up with joy. I Son Goten would be a Father. It was a day to be joyful, because it was just a few hours ago. 

Me a Father, it's not so hard to see when you look at my background. I have great parents. We don't know if it will be a boy or a girl, and it really doesn't matter. As long as he or she comes out healthy, and is as beautiful as Bra. We spent the night just contemplating the events of tomorrow when we tell every one. Well, it was mostly her talking and me touching her belly. I mean inside of her was a small being that we made together. A living child, that are love will bring to this world.

It's scary, and yet wonderful. I look back at the things I use to pull with my mother, and I find my self very excited to see what this kid would come up with to stay out of studying. It's getting late, and Tomorrow will be a very long day. I lay next to her and she cuddles up next to me. She is only a month along, but I can't wait to see what we have created. Until then, there is always tomorrow.

The End

So what do you think? My second G/B Fic. I just wrote this right now, so I don't know if it's any good, so let me know what you think? Please Review!


End file.
